Blooming: A place in your heart
by Emitique
Summary: Omi and Ken waits for a special plant to finally bloom its flowers. Oneshot. A bithday fic to myself. I hope You R&R... SHOUNENE AI you have been warned


**Author's note:** A new story, Inspiration struck me this morning, so I wrote it. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Weiss Kreuz. Please do not sue me.

**-Blooming: A Place In Your Heart-**

**By Emitique **

The sun is colored golden orange as it started its descent from the sky after a long day… Yet despite the sun signaling the end of the day, I'm still out here on the streets, walking around…

And maybe hoping to find **him**…

Who is "him" you ask? Well it's none other than my regularly cheerful bestfriend: Tsukiyono Omi… although he had tears in his eyes and was balling his fists earlier…

Oh, what is that? **Why** am I looking for him?

Well, he left all of a sudden earlier and he hasn't come back since. And let me tell you, the sun was still up quite high in the sky when he left. I got a bit concerned because he hasn't returned yet, so I came out here looking for him…

Well of course, things aren't just as simple as that. We um… I umm kindda… And he um, well…

ARGH! Who am I kidding?! This whole thing is making my brunet head ache…

Maybe I should tell you what exactly happened before. I hope that then you would understand why I am currently out here during this sundown.

Well you see, Omi and I have always been close to each other. Closer to each other than with any of our other teammates-slash-coworkers-slash-friends, so we naturally hang out more together, and spend a lot of time together.

I come to him when I want to ask someone to play soccer with me. He's always the first one I invite to watch the new DVD movie I just rented out of the store with me. I ask for his help whenever my motor bike won't start after I've tried everything to make it start, and I am the one he turns to when he just wants to complain about all the shitty things making his life horrible, like tons of homework, lots of information research, or just how he always misses his favorite TV shows. I of course, try my hardest to help him through all those problems. That's just how we are, I come to him, he comes to me…

But recently those things are beginning to change… and I do not like it.

**Why** are things changing you again ask?

Well, it's because of that blue haired, snobby, bossy fangirl of Omi's.

Yes, I know she's already passed away… Who could forget? Omi was crying so hard on the night of her death. Heck, he was crying in my arms when we finally got home after returning Ouka's body to her mother.

So how could one that's no longer here be the reason for the changes I said?

Well, she might not be here, but her plant still is…

That's right her **plant**. And I don't mean that figuratively. If you have been paying attention to things while that girl was still alive, Omi promised to give her a plant she was bitchin' to have when it was mature enough to bloom.

So it's been a while after the little girl's death, and finally, Omi seems to be over the whole thing. Or at least that's what I thought.

Sure, now he wasn't spending his day locked up in his room while doing god knows what. He's getting out now and was also joining in on the work at the flower shop, he was also attending school again, and was joining the three of us like how he used to.

Everything was coming back to normal, except that, whenever I come to ask him for some of the usual stuff we do, he always turns me down. Like that many times when I asked him if he wanted to go to the park with me to play soccer, or that many movies he missed out on. And what is the reason why he's rejecting all of my offers to him? It's because:

"_I'm sorry Ken-kun, I'm busy taking care of Ouka-san's plant… Maybe later ne?"_

I have heard that line everytime I ask to spend time with him. One time I actually offered my help in tending the said plant, just so I could spend time with him, but he refused strongly, saying that it was something he decided on doing on his own. Not long, I've grown to get irritated of Ouka's plant.

Finally earlier this afternoon, I've come to him and asked him if he's coming out with me. Well, it was the 20th day of the month, and everytime on that date, we head out for dinner, most times with Yohji and Aya, sometimes just the two of us. It's officially named by Omi as "Family Day of the Month" He says it's important for all families to have time for each other, and that the 20th day of every month was ours. Even though Yohji, especially Aya, sometimes doesn't make it on our family dinner appointments, Omi and I always put that first on our priority list so sometimes we end up having dinner with just the two of us.

I found him by the window of the greenhouse, he was watering a plant, and I don't have to know calculus to formulate that it was **that** plant.

"_Hey Omi." I started out greetingly_

"_Oh, Hi Ken-kun" he said after briefly looking me over, then going back to his task at hand._

_It suddenly made my chest ache when he took his eyes off me_

"_So, you're going right?" I asked hopefully_

'_Please say yes'_

"_Going? Going where?" he asked with confusion evident in his voice. It intensified the pain in my chest even more._

"_You know, it's the 20th…" I said trying my best to contain the pain I felt so it wouldn't reach my voice._

_He stopped what he was doing suddenly, seeming almost stunned._

'_He forgot, figures…'_

"_It kind of slipped my mind just now. I'm sorry" He said with out even turning back to face me._

"_Oh, that's alright…" I could feel that I was lying through my teeth, but I didn't loose hope that easily "So..."_

"_Hmm? So what Ken –kun?" He said as he grabbed the fertilizer next to the pot of the plant and started working with it._

'_Could you at least just face me when I talk to you?'_

"_A-are you coming?" I ask, before my voice starts to break._

"_Ummm, well there's still a lot of work I need to do. So maybe the three of you-"_

'_Oh no, please stop, don't say it!' I thought pleadingly despite know how useless it was._

"_-will just have to go without me." He finished saying while still not looking at me._

"…" _That was when I snapped_

"_I hope you understand." He said as a follow-up._

"_No." I said firmly._

_He jerked and finally turned to look at me. When our eyes met I just felt the need to tell him how all those things he was doing were making me feel. I could my eyes forming a glare at him._

"_No I don't understand Omi. Ever since that girl died, you've been all messed up! First you were locking yourself inside, now you do nothing but take care of that damn plant of hers!" I yelled at him. And he looked shocked._

"_I've had enough Omi! You're always pushing me aside! All of that time that was rightfully mine to spend with you, all of those moments when I could've been with you… You had to go and blow it off with taking care of THAT!" I shouted and pointed to my source of frustration behind Omi._

"_Is that how you want things huh Omi?! You want to stay with that __**precious**__ plant of yours forever?! Well that can be arranged. From now on I'll stop trying to make you do things you don't want! I'll stop inconveniencing you and your crappy plant! You can stay with that, that thing for all I care!!!" I said and was starting to breathe heavily because of all that shouting._

_Omi was just standing there, his eyes shielded from my view by his honey blond locks. I was starting to regret what I did, but before I could make my next move, I suddenly felt force colliding with my left cheek._

_I was thrown back by the force and was soon sitting with a bunch of fallen pots and plants on one side of the greenhouse. Omi was standing over me with his beautiful eyes filled with tears and his gentle, but at the same time deadly hands balled into tight fists._

"_KEN-KUN NO __**BAKA**__!!!" he said before dashing out of the greenhouse and out of the house._

I've spent hours just sitting at the place where Omi left me. I looked to the table where Omi placed the plant he was tending. If it could talk, it might be mocking me right now. A bit later, Yohji came in already dressed for family night.

"_Hey where's the chibi? It's getting pretty late…"_

And that is why I am currently walking here, hoping to find Omi.

The skies darkened earlier than it's supposed to, grey clouds hover above and soon cold piercing rain started to pour.

'Great Omi is out here, in the rain with no umbrella. And I was the reason he ran out. I guess he was right, I am a baka.'

I sped up my steps, pretty soon I was already running... Where could Omi be? It's not good for him to be out on the rain. Why did I have to chase him out of the house like that? I'm such and idiot!

After some time, my feet led me to the park. The park where we always played soccer together.

'What am I thinking? Omi's mad at me, there's no way he'll be on a place that reminds him of me.'

But I was wrong. He was there, under a tree. He was shaking, with cold or with his crying, I don't know. I came up to him. Not sure how to face him.

"O-omi…"

He looks up to me, his eyes still filled with tears. I came closer, and sat myself beside him. The silence feels so awkward. I don't know what to do next. How would I know what's the right thing to do? So far all my decisions have been wrong today.

But it seemed that I don't have to be the one to make the first move.

"I-I'm sorry Ken-kun…" I heard Omi's voice say.

I can't believe it, he's saying sorry? Why? He didn't drive me out of the house to let the rain soak me, last time I checked,** I** was in the wrong.

"You're right, I am all messed up. I was just trying to hide my pain behind that plant, I was waiting so impatiently for it to bloom, maybe hoping that once it does, I won't feel so bad anymore…" I felt him put his hand over mine. I looked at him and he looked at me.

"But I was wrong… I shouldn't have forsaken our time together for such a fake reason. I should've just accepted the fact that she was gone, and it was because of me. I'm sorry about hitting you earlier too." He finished saying while still looking at me.

This was getting all too confusing, but I forced myself to understand, and to my luck it seemed like I did. And I can't let Omi put all the blame on him alone.

"I'm sorry too Omi, I should've known better than to snap at you like that. I should've explained things better to you, not suddenly yell at you things you might not have even noticed. I guess I was just so caught up in your absence that I wasn't able to think straight anymore." I said truthfully to him.

His eyes softened and he went closer to me in a hug. I placed my arms around him, I felt his warm body against mine, and I suddenly remembered that it was raining.

"I'll wait for the plant's flower to bloom Omi. I'm sure by then, all would be fine. Now let's go home. We might catch a cold at what were doing." I said while we embraced each other.

I felt him nod against my chest. And we slowly got up and walked home hand in hand.

The next days, I didn't bother Omi when he was tending the plant. Even though he still hardly spends time with me, I forced myself to wait.

Because once the flower of that plant blooms, it'll leave Omi's heart forever. Maybe then, I'll have a permanent place in his heart. Please let it bloom soon…

**-OWARI-**

**Author's note: **My birthday fic for myself is done!Thank you so much for reading! Please drop a review.


End file.
